The Birth of Optimus(not yet)Prime
by JamieWho13
Summary: This is the story of how Optimus Prime came to be.


The Birth of Optimus(not yet)Prime

On a distant planet there was a bot; we know him as Optimus Prime but what you didn't know is that he used to be known as Orion Pax. Once Cybertron was a planet of peace and had big shiny building that gleamed in the day and in an archive there worked a bot named Orion Pax he was most interested bot in the history of Cybertron but he was a little bit reckless. Orion worked at the archive so that he could learn more about Cybertron's history but he also got in a whole lot of trouble especially when he got on a gladiator's bad side named Megatronus. Megatronus was the greatest gladiator in Cybertronian history he was vicious, destructive, and merciless he never gave his opponents a chance to get up and when he met Orion Pax things changed forever.One fateful day on Cybertron Orion was hanging out with his best friend a bot named Ratchet who was learning medicine in the Cybertron Academy they were hanging out and watching Megatronus in the arena. Ratchet wasn't into Orion's ideas most of the time because they got in trouble every time especially when they spotted a sign saying "If you think you can then come on and try and win 300 credits if you can last 3 minutes in the battle with Megatronus". As soon as Orion saw the sign he jumped up and said that they should enter the contest Ratchet was shocked but before he could say anything he and Orion were driving off to enter. Ratchet was never a fighter but Orion was very skilled in the arts of combat from training in the academy Ratchet was still worried about getting torn to scrap metal Orion was too sure of himself and didn't think of the consequences.Megatronus had his own gang he called his decepticons ruthless gladiators who were the top 10 along with him most of them were former combat warriors in the elite guard who were thrown out for unknown reasons. There was Starscream with is team The Seekers they were air fighters they used the air to their advantage then there was Brawl a bulky tough transformer who preferred to rip his opponents in half then there was Demolisher a big transformer who could take out his opponents in 2 minutes. Orion and Ratchet signed up as soon as they got there and they were 2 of the only 4 in line due to everyone else being to scared to face Megatronus everyone else who stepped into that arena were damaged so badly they were taken to a medical facility to be repaired. Orion was then having doubts about this but it was too late as he was next in line as he got to the ring to face Megatronus the match started and Orion used everything he had to beat Megatronus but Megatronus was getting the upper hand until he used some other moves that helped him last 3 minutes and beat Megatronus.Megatronus was in rage at Orion while everyone else in the arena were in shock the decepticons were confused and Ratchet could not believe his optic sensors Orion had defeated Megatronus. Orion had won the credits and Megatronus was ready to rip him apart Orion tried to show good sportsmanship but Megatronus had other plans he then grabbed Orion Pax and started smashing him into the ground when the officials had then dragged Megatronus off of him Orion had been smashed up he was just about dead. Megatronus had been banned from the arena for attempted murder and he had escaped custody and the decepticons went into hiding and then they plotted to take down Orion Pax. Megatronus then decided to go through an upgrade and changed his name to Megatron so he could go into public he was nearly completely unrecognizable 1 of his arms had a giant fusion cannon on it and his alt mode was a destroyer alien jet.Orion Pax nearly at the point of death is taken into the infirmary to be repaired by a Cybertronian named Alpha Trion he tells after he checks Orion he looks through his memory and discovers his vast knowledge of Cybertron's history and then looks to Orion. After 10 megacycles he tells Ratchet that he has been repaired but he may not recognize him he then introduces the new Orion Pax who has been renamed Optimus. Ratchet seeing Orion as Optimus Alpha Trion then tells Ratchet that Megatronus is coming and they need a new leader to stop Megatronus from destroying half of Cybertron. Optimus then tells Ratchet to come with him to see the elite guard to explain the situation and ask for a force to help stop the decepticons and save Cybertron.Megatron then leads his army of decepticons to battle and starts killing the unimportant transformers on Cybertron and looks for Orion Pax. Optimus explains to the elite guard the situation and they then tell Optimus that they don't believe him until they hear screaming and explosions in the distance and tell Optimus to get arms and a group and lead them against the cons. Optimus then leads his team of Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Ultra Magnus. They then starts the first great battle that soon turns into a war that will go on for millions and millions of decades to come andthat is the birth of Optimus Prime how he became a prime well… that's another story. 


End file.
